


Sleeping in Sunbeams

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Silver and Gold [17]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, Sleepiness, Sunlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: Alex is the first to wake up, and it's a precious thing, when they're sleeping in the arms of their loved one.
Relationships: Alex Cyprin/Main Character
Series: Silver and Gold [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572766
Kudos: 7





	Sleeping in Sunbeams

The sun streams in through the curtains, bright and warm as the city just begins to wake up.

Alex basks in the heat for a few long moments, content to simply rest there, in the arms of their love. Her arms are wrapped around them, not so tight that they can’t move, but just so that getting out of bed is the last thing they want.

So instead, they roll themself over, carefully so that they can lay there and admire her resting face. She wears a small smile, and she’s utterly at peace there, with them. It makes their heart skip a beat, and they bring a hand up to her face, brushing her hair aside.

Their touch is light, but it’s enough to make her smile bigger, even in the midst of sleep, and she snuggles closer to them.

“I love you,” they murmur, a truth, a promise. “I love you, I love you.”

They repeat it, over and over as they run their fingers through her hair, coaxing a small, love-filled mumble from her, that might have been their name.

They smile at her, and shift close enough to press their lips to her forehead. They linger there, breathing her in and letting their eyes slide shut once more.

There’s no day that Alex regrets waking so early- not when it means they wake up next to her, listen to her even breaths, watch the flutter of her eyelashes when she starts to rise.

It’s something that brings them peace, and eases them back to sleep if only so they could awaken next to her again, like witnessing a sunrise twice in one morning.

Completely content, they drift back into slumber, only waking when it’s _her_ whispering sweet, “I love you”s into their skin.

“Good morning,” they say, smiling still.

She says it back, full of warmth, her breath dusting over their lips just before she kisses them.

A good morning indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to request something, or just talk about lovestruck in general, you can send an ask to my sideblog @official-alex-cyprin or my main @megatraven on tumblr! Any requests I receive for characters I haven't met/played through yet will be saved in my inbox until I have met/played them!


End file.
